


Fun and confusion in other dimensions

by Chocolate_Fondue007



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_Fondue007/pseuds/Chocolate_Fondue007
Summary: Alex and Reggie travel to a different universe... somehow.
Relationships: Alex & Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Julia Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina & Reggie, Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Ray Molina & Reggie
Comments: 9
Kudos: 114





	Fun and confusion in other dimensions

**Author's Note:**

> I tried.

Alex woke up feeling weird. No, weird didn't cut it. It had been a few days since playing at the Orpheum and they were taking things slow. The whole almost-being-erased-from-existence thing had been _terrifying_. So now they write and play but not to the point where it takes over most of their time. 

He hadn't seen Willie since the Orpheum and he missed him a lot. He figured, if Alex went looking for him, he would put Willie in danger. With his soul being owned by Caleb and stuff. But other than that, things were going pretty well.

So why did he feel weird? He looks around and that's when he notices something's really wrong. He's sitting in a bed. In a bedroom. He didn't have a bedroom, he lived in Julie's garage!

Shit.

He examines the room for clues, on the bedside table was a framed picture. A picture of him and his parents. His homophobic asshole parents.

Double shit.

He passes his fingers through his hair and let's out a shaky sigh. Was it possible he had traveled in time? No of course not, that doesn't exist... right? Well, he was a ghost, was time travel really so out-there? Okay. Let's just not rule it out yet. 

He looked to the picture again and realizes he doesn't even remember it at all. Exept he does? It's like it was fuzzy in his head. A distant memory of something that wasn't in his head before. He was smiling with his parents at his sides and a popsicle in his hand. Alex loses himself in thoughts of his complicated childhood.

Alex's relationship with his parents didn't just get messed up when he came out as gay. Anytime he did something they considered "unatural", he would get a few hits and kicks. Because "what would the neighbors think?". But then afterward, they acted like loving parents that would never hit a child. At the time, he thought it was normal. And when he learned it wasn't, he wanted to tell his friends. But he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to get his parents in trouble. No matter how many times they hit him. Because he loved them. Unfortunately.

Reggie and Luke still didn't know. Well, when he showed up to the studio, crying, with a hand mark on his face, they figured it out. But it was easy to convince them that was the first time his parents hit him. He wanted to tell them, he did! But the boys had their own problems. The last thing he wanted was to make their lives harder. 

He gets up from the bed to explore further. There were a few posters on the wall. And a calender. His heart goes faster when he spots it. He walks towards it, trying to calm himself down. What were the chances he actually time travelled?

November 13 2020

He lets out a long breath as he reads it. The date is the same. He didn't time travel. Everything's fine. So where was he?

He looks around once more and walks next to a mirror. When he sees his reflection, he freezes. He looks different. Not a lot but his hair's shorter, it doesn't fall to the side like usual.

What the hell is going on?

Before he could start freaking out even more, the door opened to reveal his mother. His mother, that he hasn't seen or talked to since running away in 1994. He hasn't even refered to her as mom since then either. He calls her Carol. That's her name and she doesn't deserve to be called a mom.

"Oh, you're awake" she says "breakfast's ready, get dressed" and just like that, tge door was closed and she was gone.

She didn't even take notice to the shock and panic on Alex's face. Another testimony to their bad parenting. Maybe he should be thankful for it in this moment considering she didn't notice he was freaking out.

He checks the calender again, 2020. So no time travel. So what was this, another dimension?

He tries to keep calm as he changes. Switching out his pyjamas for a grey hoodie and light blue jeans. His parents didn't let him wear pink. That's one of the reasons he usually wore it so much. His parents had caught him wearing pink on multiple occasions and he had gotten a beating everytime.

He takes a deep breath, in through his nose and out through his mouth and he opens the door.

It's his childhood home, alright. But it's different. The house just seems more... modern? Alex isn't sure but as he thinks, the house becomes more and more familiar. He eats his pancakes and he remember a different life. A life where he was born in 2003. 

The memories were fuzzy and distant but he gets the gist of it. In this... place, He and the boys were born in 2003, Julie and Flynn were born in 2004. Caleb was a teacher at his high school. A high school that Will also went to.

He, Luke and Reggie weren't even that close here! Alex was close with Julie and Flynn at least.

He grabs his school bag and some cash to buy some food at the cafeteria. 

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
